


Home

by Alice_Paige



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Paige/pseuds/Alice_Paige
Summary: Ghostwriter x Danny story, incomplete.Danny's has things started getting things figured out, he's found balance in his life. Now he finally has a reason to find his home, and the people who make up his family.





	1. Chapter 1

Clockwork grinned at the viewing portal. Daniel Fenton also known as his alias Danny Phantom was under an immense amount of pressure lately. However, the next few weeks would finally bring him some joy that was missing in his life even if he had to suffer through some hard times first. Danny was currently in school sitting through the world’s most boring class. Mr. Lancer was a good teacher, he just tended to drone on and on in a monotone that lulled students to sleep. Instead Danny was thinking up a solution for his current problem. Although Frostbite, Pandora, and even Clockwork, on occasion, were helping him balance his human and ghost studies they were still unable to help him with his human homework when he needed it. 

Over the past few years Danny had gained the respect of many of his ghostly enemies, and now anytime they fought it was more of a sparring match than an attempt to eliminate the halfa. They allowed him to have some peace during his school days so he could be in class more often. However, that didn’t mean he just automatically was doing better in school. Danny was smart, he knew that much, he just had a different way of thinking. Sam and Tucker had offered to tutor him but sometimes it was hard for Danny to follow their explanations, and Jazz was no help either. Jazz spent so much time away from FentonWorks these days that she usually only called to check in on him. She loved her little brother but college was really demanding with her doing a double major and Danny understood her inability to help him with every small problem. 

So, he was stuck at square one. Asking a teacher would do no good, as they’d already explained things without him understanding, and his ghost tutors weren’t versed in modern teaching practices. With a sigh Danny collected his things and darted out of the room. Tucker and Sam would follow behind him, but he didn’t want to risk getting caught by Dash. Instead he quickly pulled his things from his locker and darted out of the building before anyone caught him. He waited around the side of the building until Tucker and Sam came out.

“Urgent bathroom emergency?” 

Danny scoffed, “Oh ha-ha Sam, I just didn’t want to deal with Dash today.” It had become a running joke among their grade that Danny’s mad dash out of classes was because he had the bladder the size of a pea.

Sam shrugged and nudged Tucker in the right direction as they began watching since the Tech Geek hadn’t even bothered to look up from his PDA since school ended.   
“You still headed to the Ghost Zone today, or do you want to join us we’re headed to the Nasty Burger.” 

Danny shook his head, “No I’m gonna go see if maybe Frostbite or Clockwork can help me with my homework, we still on for patrol though?” 

Tucker finally glanced up from his PDA and beamed, “8 o’clock sharp. We got your back dude.”

Tucker and Sam turned to head towards the Nasty Burger with goodbyes called over their shoulders. Danny picked up the pace and quickly walked home.

As he entered his mother, Maddie Fenton, caught him at the bottom of the stairs, “Danny! Your father and I are going to leave for a few days on Friday afternoon. We got invited to a convention about new energy sources and we’re hoping to find a power source to make the ghost shields more efficient. Do you think you’ll be okay by yourself it’s only for 4 or 5 days tops?” His mother wasn’t always attentive but she did love her children deeply, and if Danny had any objections to their absence the trip would be cancelled immediately. 

“Go have fun, I’ll be fine by myself, or I’ll call Mrs. Foley if I need something.” It was routine at this point when Maddie and Jack Fenton left on these impromptu trips that Danny would stay with the Foley’s however in recent years, since he’d gotten his powers, it always seemed that someone, ghost or human, was always with him. So, he took his opportunities for some time to himself. 

Maddie nodded and kissed Danny’s check before rushing back down to the lab with her husband. Danny groaned, if his parents were in the lab then he would have a hard time getting past them. It was doable just a little tricky. Danny walked up to his room first and dropped off any books he wouldn’t need. Math, History, and English were his worst subject. Science was easy as were foreign languages, and P.E. was passable even if he didn’t try that hard. 

Danny shrugged on his backpack and transformed before he turned intangible. On his way down to the basement, Danny purposefully set off the ecto identifier that was set up for the house. It was by the front door and both his parents would run upstairs to check on it before deeming it a false positive. Danny smirked as he passed by his parents running across the living room. He was getting better at slipping by them undetected well unless he wanted to be. With that Danny ducked into the portal and let his intangibility drop before heading towards Clockwork’s Citadel. 

Clockwork greeted him as he stepped through the front door, “Hello Daniel.” 

Danny waved but didn’t bother the cryptic ghost as he looked busy floating back and forth between viewing portals.   
“Is Frostbite available for some tutoring or should I just head home?” Danny knew it was easier to just be blunt with the cryptic ghost. If he needed help he sought it but never at the expense of tearing his friends away from their own duties. 

“He’s busy with a meeting for the moment, he should be free within the hour. Before you go remember that number sixteen on your math homework will be very difficult, if you save it for last it will be easier.”

Danny beamed and nodded, “Thanks CW.” Without a goodbye Danny flew back the way he came. He never bothered to say goodbye to Clockwork or even to say when he’d be back since Clockwork always knew before he’d even make that decision. Danny paused for a moment to dig around in his backpack. He kept a pocket watch tucked into one of its pockets, a gift from Clockwork for his last birthday, and checked the time. By the time Frostbite was done with his meeting Danny would need to be headed back to the portal. With that in mind Danny groaned, it seemed that he was on his own for his homework tonight. Just as Danny looked down to put the pocket watch away he was hit from the side and knocked onto a nearby island. 

Danny looked and readied himself for an attack but found himself laughing at the ghost sprawled out on the island next to him. Ghostwriter was there fumbling to put his glasses back on, and pick up his armful of books. 

Danny stooped down to help the ghost pick up all the books, “Need some help carrying these back to your lair.” 

Ghostwriter seemed to contemplate it for a second before accepting, “Sure, thanks.” 

Several months after the events of Christmas Danny had sought out Ghostwriter and apologized for destroying his book, and since then they had enjoyed a tense friendship. The two of them gathered up the books and flew to Ghostwriters lair which was a manor filled to the brim with books. Ghostwriter lead them inside and set his own stack of books down on a nearby table before gesturing for Danny to do the same.   
“What brings you this far into the zone?” 

Danny sighed amid helping carry the books he’d totally forgotten about his homework, now he would have to do most of it after patrol. “Ah, I came to get help on my homework but everyone I usually ask was busy today.” 

Ghostwriter couldn’t help but chuckle, “You’re what a senior? The homework isn’t that hard.” 

Danny pouted, “Hey, it’s not hard once I figure it out, the teachers just don’t explain it in a way I can understand!” Danny huffed, it was a bit of a sore spot for him when people called him stupid. He knew he was smart, how quickly he could adapt to his powers were a testament to that, but he was never given an opportunity to display exactly how smart he is. 

Ghostwriter sobered at the teens annoyed and slightly upset look, “Sorry, before I died I was in college, I guess I forgot how taxing high school was when I was actually there. College is actual hell.” 

Danny gave a full body laugh at that, “I never imagined you to ever say something like that, but yeah if my sisters own grumbling about college is anything to compare it to then it’s still hell!” 

Ghostwriter laughed with the halfa, “what sort of help do you need?” 

“Oh um, Math, History, and ugh, English. English is literally the worst! Every other language makes sense why can’t English! Nooo, instead it’s full of double speak and weird rules that only apply in random scenarios, like how is anyone supposed to keep all the rules straight?!” 

Ghostwriter was stood in a stunned silence for a moment before he broke out laughing, “I’ve never heard someone who isn’t a writer or trying to learn it, consider the English language in such a manner!” Ghostwriter had to take a moment to stop laughing before he could even think about commenting on the youngers rant. When his laugher finally died down to a few giggles he continued, “You’re right the English language difficult but you’re a native speaker so it shouldn’t be that hard. Come on I’ll help you with your homework   
this time.” 

Danny gratefully pulled his backpack off and set it on the table where they had set the books earlier. Danny pulled out several sheets of paper and two text books along with a packet. 

“Okay so I have bookwork for Math, a small reading for History with some questions, and for English I have a packet to do.”   
Ghostwriter grabbed his homework and gave it a quick scan. “Math first History next and, English last. You’ll be more productive that way.” Ghostwriter remembered tutoring teens like Danny from his own past, this would be no challenge.

Danny sat down at the table and dug a pen out of his backpack. He almost detransformed like he would’ve at Clockworks, but thought better of it at the last minute. The other ghosts had been around his human side many times before so it didn’t freak them out, but he didn’t want to give Ghostwriter any reason to be uncomfortable. The older ghost started clearing some of the books away after telling Danny to get started. He’d found that the best way to teach someone was to figure out how far they could get on their own first. Some people needed help with every step and others only needed help for a moment. So, he stayed close by the table ready to answer any questions, but didn’t hover over the boy. 

“You skipped number sixteen.” Ghostwriter made the off handed comment as he grabbed a few more books from the table. 

“Clockwork told me to skip it and come back to it at the end.” 

Ghostwriter set the books down and leaned across the table to read the question more clearly, “It seems the famous Master of time is very forth coming when he likes someone.” 

Danny chuckled, “you’re not the first person to tell me that. Clockwork is my guardian. He helped me out a while back with… something, and he’s been giving me advice since then. He was actually the one to start helping me with my ghost and human studies.”   
“Ghost studies?” 

Danny looked up from his work, pausing in his writing, “Yeah, the customs, terrain, things like that. I asked him after the whole Christmas truce thing. I realized how little I knew about the place that I was now half a part of.” 

Danny seemed to shrug the entire thing off, but for Ghostwriter is was the first time he saw the half ghost as something more than the one who had destroyed his book. Perhaps the young ghost had learned more than one lesson from their Christmas encounter.

“Can you help me with this one? I think I’m getting something mixed up.” Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

When Ghostwriter walked around to see the problem clearly, he was amazed at how neat the teens work was. It wasn’t something he was used to when he used to tutor high schoolers, instead they would just throw their work down on the page and hope it was readable to the teacher. Danny’s however was neatly aligned on all the spaces, and clearly showed how he got his answers. 

They spent the next few minutes going over the next few problems, Danny understood the basic concept but was having trouble about half way through the problem. Within fifteen minutes Danny had completed the remaining problems and moved onto history. Part of the teens problem was keeping the dates straight in him head, but another large part was something that wasn’t his fault. It seemed the teacher skipped around in the book a lot and only hit the highlights which left the picture incomplete and often confused 

Danny more than just reading the entire history. Ghostwriter had pulled down several books to help explain events which seemed to help Danny.   
Finally, they moved onto English. With a groan Danny pulled the packet into place in front of him. Unlike earlier when Ghostwriter was free to walk around, he was stuck helping Danny on almost every other question. The main focus of the packet, Poetry, seemed to be somewhat of an annoyance. 

Danny grumbled under his breath several times at how much his disliked poetry, and it didn’t even make sense. Ghostwriter couldn’t help but smirk at that, only the boy who got trapped in a Christmas poem would have such distain for poetry in general.

Ghostwriter took up a seat next to him and did his best to explain the interpretations as best he could. However, over time connotations changed and words that meant one thing back when it was written meant something entirely different in modern English. However, Danny did finally finish the packet with a victorious shout. 

“Thanks a ton, I was sure I’d never get that thing done!” Danny was happily lounging in his chair when the manor’s clock chimed eight. 

“Oh crap! It’s eight already?!” Danny rushed to shove his thing back in book bag and raced out the door. Throwing a thank you and a see you later over his shoulder before his disappeared into the ghost zone. 

Ghostwriter was a bit sad to see him go, that was the first time in a while that he had enjoyed spending such a long amount of time with someone without being completely drained afterwards. The writer moved about the room, picking up things as he went, until he came across Danny’s math textbook. At least he’d taken his homework sheets with him, even if the book was still here. 

Ghostwriter left the book on the table and cleared everything else off before heading back to his writing station. He was feeling a bit inspired. It was the perfect time to get some work done.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was so caught up with finishing his assignments that he’d totally forgotten to keep an eye on the time. Tucker and Sam would already be waiting for him at the park! Danny flew at fast as possible towards the Fenton portal, and phased through the lab, only stopping to drop his bag down on his bed before he was speeding off towards the park. 

“Yo Danny! What kept you?” Tucker stood with his thumbs fiddling the PDA that was almost a constant staple in the Techno Geeks life, but paused at his best friend appeared before them. 

“Sorry guys! I got caught up doing my homework and I lost track of time.” Danny was bent over heaving in a few breaths before he stood up to his full height, “Oh the up side I got it all finished!” 

Sam congratulated him, while Tucker scoffed. Even after they’d finally be able to appear in class most days Tucker still found a way to dismiss his homework. Again, Tucker was smart he just preferred doing practical things, instead of just busy work that the teachers loved assigning.  
Sam on the other hand was proud of Danny for working so hard to keep his grades up. His dream of being an astronaut was hopeless but that didn’t mean Danny could give up on everything. Since the ghosts had given them a break during the day, Danny had been working hard to pull his grade up from the nose dive they had been in since getting his powers. Finally, all his hard work was paying off, his parents and teachers were happier with the improved grades.

“Aw come on Tuck, at least I’m finally at a C average now. If I can keep this up maybe I can get back to A’s and B’s, but for now let’s start patrolling, or we’re gonna be out all night. 

Patrol was quiet minus the Box ghost who decided to try a new approach. He was giving packing peanuts a try, and while they weren’t any more dangerous than the boxes, they were definitely more annoying. All the Styrofoam pieces stuck to them for the rest of patrol. 

The three of them split off towards their own homes. When Danny walked in again his mother called from the kitchen, “Danny?” 

“Yeah mom! Sorry, Tuck and Sam wanted to hang for a bit.” 

“It’s okay sweetie, you just missed dinner. Want me to heat something up for you?” 

Danny nodded, he hadn’t even realized how hungry he was until his mom had mentioned food. “Where’s dad?” 

Jack Fenton was the opposite of his wife. He was a big burly man with a child-like enthusiasm for everything. Maddie was a petite woman, who was more analytical, but was still the best mom someone could hope for. They were both brilliant, and currently leading the world in research for ecto entities. Danny was proud of their accomplishments even if he was forced to hide a portion of himself. One day he’d tell them, but he’d do that when he was ready.

“Oh, he went up to the Ops Center a little while ago to pull out some of our inventions that we want to take with us this weekend.” Maddie smiled warmly as Danny took a seat before she turned to continue reheating a meal for her son.  
Danny had only been eating for a few minutes when the loud thumping footsteps signaled his father’s arrival from the Ops Center. 

“Mads! Danny-o! Guess what I found while digging around upstairs?” Jack Fenton sprang into a room in a manner that wasn’t commonly associated with such a large man. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, “I found the specs for the proto type portal that we worked on with V-man! If we can adjust these maybe we can make a portable portal or something!” 

Maddie jumped up and took the plans from him, “But sweetie we already did that with the Fenton Bazooka’s. It sends those spooks right back to the ghost zone if they’re shot.” 

“Aw you’re right. Well maybe we can come up with something else to do with them. Hey! Maybe V-man has some ideas.” 

Danny scoffed and tried to cover it with a cough. Thankfully his parents weren’t paying enough attention to notice the slight smirk on their son’s face. Oh, Vlad had plenty of ideas for ghost tech the only difference was that Vlad could actually test if they worked on ghosts beforehand.

Danny shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and let jumped up to put his plate in the sink. 

“I’m gonna head to bed early, night mom, night dad.” Danny didn’t offer them a kiss or a hug, but he did give a small wave before disappearing up the stairs to his bedroom. It was nights like these where he missed just having Jazz around to talk but he knew she needed all the extra time she got by living in the dorms rather than driving home every day.

The halfa lay down in his bed and closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately. No ghosts bothered him in a rare evening of quiet but the ghost boy was thankful for it. When he woke up the next morning, he felt well rested, and relaxed for once. Danny even beat his mom downstairs, where he sat eating a bowl of cereal. 

“Well you’re up early.” Maddie was slightly amused at how energetic Danny seemed but also relieved. As of late, Danny was looking more disheveled, and all around more exhausted. 

“Yeah, I surprisingly slept really well. It helps that I got my homework done in record time.” 

Maddie went about the rest of her morning in a happy daze. After months, that turned into years, of worrying about Danny with his declining grades and disregard of everything, finally he was starting to resemble the little boy that Maddie remembered. Danny noticed his mom’s chipper mood but didn’t comment, instead he gathered his things and rushed out the door with a quick wave. 

Sam and Tucker met him a few streets from the school, “Dude, you’re like glowing, what did you do last night?” 

Danny chuckled, “Well for once I actually got to sleep through the night.” 

Sam was glad to see Danny finally getting into a normal routine. His life may be crazy at times but he didn’t need to kill himself in the process.   
The school day passed with only a few hiccups, Dash pushed Danny into a few lockers, one of his teachers accused him of cheating until he proved that he could explain his work. Overall Danny’s mood remained positive even though a few of the things cut deeper than he allowed anyone to notice. By the time school was out Danny was relieved that the week was almost half over. He could make it through two more schools days. At least this weekend he’d have some time alone. Danny got home and dropped him backpack on his desk and started pulling out the things he needed to get started on his homework. Danny couldn’t find his math book, and groaned when he realized he must have left it at Ghostwriter’s lair. 

“I’ll be back! I left my textbook at Tuckers!” Danny didn’t bother waiting for a response as he ducked out the front door and found the closest place to transform before phasing down into the lab. Danny was through the portal in record time, and flew at a normal pace to get to Ghostwriter’s manor. 

Danny got there and raised his hand to knock on the door but before he could do so the doors flew open allowing him inside. Danny called into the room, “Hey Ghostwriter? You here? I just came to get my math textbook, I think I left it here yesterday!” Danny stood awkwardly in the entry waiting for a response. When nothing came Danny ventured further into the space. He didn’t feel comfortable walking around without Ghostwriter being here. 

Danny rounded a corner towards the table they had been seated at and crashed into Ghostwriter who was carrying a stack of books. Danny laughed, “We have to stop meeting like this.” 

Ghostwriter scoffed but gave a grin, “If that was your attempt at humor, I’m scared to hear your famed witty banter.” 

“Hey, my witty banter is great!”

Ghostwriter had already stood up and dusted himself off. He offered his hand to Danny, “I’ll keep that in mind, I assume you’re here for your math book?”   
Danny gratefully took his hand and heaved himself off the floor, “Yeah, glad I left it here and not someplace else.” Aforementioned textbook floated over from around the corner and into Ghostwriter’s awaiting hand. He handed it over to Danny who tucked it under his arm. 

“I left in a hurry yesterday, but thanks again for helping me out.” Danny watched as Ghostwriter picked up all the fallen books. What caught his attention most was the slight green aura that surrounded the books as they floated off to various shelfs. 

“Whoa, I didn’t know you could do that.” 

Ghostwriter shrugged, “It comes in handy when I’m organizing the books.”

Danny nodded, “Hey, do you think you can help me out with my homework sometimes? I know we aren’t great things but I really understood things when you explained them.”   
Ghostwriter didn’t usually allow others to just come and go as they please from his lair, but the ghost boy had somehow already wormed his way into the author’s life. Ghostwriter only nodded. 

“Thanks! You’re the best, oh but I have to go, I told mom I’d be back once I got my textbook.”

Ghostwriter raised an eyebrow in question, “I didn’t tell her I was coming to the ghost zone if that’s what you’re asking. I just told her I needed to get my textbook.”  
Danny beamed at the older ghost and chuckled, “I love my parents, but I’m still not ready to tell them about being half ghost. I’ll see you later.” Danny turned to leave before turning back, “Hey, can I call you something other than Ghostwriter? I mean, it’s not really a name…” He trailed off hoping he hasn’t offended the specter. 

“Andrew. My name before I died was Andrew.”

“Andrew, I like it. It suits you.” With another smile Danny turned and disappeared from sight once again. 

Ghostwriter brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his temples, “what have I gotten myself into? This boy is going to be the end of me.” With a small smile, Andrew moved to continue straightening the shelves. 

Danny paused before the manor disappeared from view and looked back at the building, Even, thought they’d only talked a few times Danny knew Andrew was going to become a huge part of his life. With a smile, the teen turned and kept flying, even the small interaction left Danny feeling elated.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days passed in a blur and before Danny knew it he was helping his dad load things in the Fenton RV.

“You sure you’re going to be alright by yourself?” Maddie asked again just in case Danny had changed his mind.

“I’ll be fine mom.” With a roll of his eyes, Danny tucked their last box of inventions into the back of the RV. “If I need anything I’ll call.”

Jack clapped his son on the back causing the teen to stumble forward. “Come on Mads! He’ll be fine! Danny-boy can take care of himself.” Jack beamed at his wife.

With that settled and goodbyes exchanged, Danny stood in front of the house and waved goodbye as his parents pulled away. The first thing Danny did was transform and head down into the lab. Lately his powers had been acting a bit off and he was determined to use the weekend to figure out what was happening.

He went through the list, checking off each one as he managed to use all his ghost powers with ease. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and nothing was making Danny feel off like he had in his last few fights. Danny tabled the problem of his strange feeling. Instead he flew out of the house and up into the sky he stopped just below the low hanging clouds and just flipped on his back to watch the stars above him.

For a moment Danny felt peace wash over him until the whirling of an ecto blaster jerked him from his musing and put him on the defensive. Floating just a bit away from his was the Red Huntress, also known as Valerie Gray, she had an ecto pistol aimed right for his head.

It was sad that Danny was now getting along better with his ghostly foes then his human ones. They couldn’t accept that ghosts were more than just monsters with no will other than to destroy. On occasions, his former enemies would even step in to help him escape from his parents or Val. It seemed that the ghosts had begun to accept him as one of their own and protected him as they would any others from their world.

However, this time Danny was on his own, Sam and Tucker were doing their own thing for the evening and no ghosts were around to help him out. Danny flew away as fast as he could but Valerie was relentless in her pursuit. For once Danny didn’t even have the heart to exchange his famed witty banter. This wasn’t the time for jokes or banter, for once Danny felt the icy chill of fear crawl down his spine, because for once there was no escape. Valerie was on his tail and no one was around to help.

For once, Danny was completely out of options. If he attacked then he would just be proving every bad thing Valerie thought about him, and defending himself would only last for so long before he made a mistake and got hurt. Panic flooded his mind as he raced around and through building, but the Red Huntress just kept following.

Then for a moment Danny felt his powers flair like the times he had before, and then he was crashing into his bedroom wall, even though he’d just previously be flying over the mall several miles from his house.

Danny whipped around and detransformed. He knew that Valerie had tech to track ghosts and there was no way he could be found at FentonWorks. He scrambled over to his window and watched as Valerie just barely came into view. He could vaguely make out what she was doing with his enhanced vision, she was trying to figure out where he’d disappeared too, but gave up with a huff and turned her hoverboard back towards the other side of town.

Danny sank to the floor in relief. He’d always hoped Valerie would get over her obsession with hunting him, but it only seemed to grow over time. He shook his head trying to clear those types of thoughts from his head. He could deal with those thoughts later.

Danny picked himself up off the floor and went downstairs. He could sit here and ponder all the possibilities of the future but that was best left to Clockwork. Instead Danny would deal with what was happening now. He needed to figure out what had happened earlier. He vaguely recalled being able to teleport once or twice, but he’d never mastered the ability enough to use it regularly. Though he’d met several ghosts who could teleport he knew it was an uncommon ghost power to have. He’d have to ask Frostbite for a better explanation tomorrow.

When tomorrow came Danny headed into the ghost zone after a quick call to Sam to let her know where he was in case her or Tucker stopped by later. She offered to come with him but he declined her offer and let her know he’d see her later. The sharp stab of cold air was unpleasant for most ghosts, but Danny loved the way the cold felt. He, like Frostbite and his people, had an ice core and didn’t mind the cold weather in fact he welcomed it.

“Great One! It is an honor to have you visit us!” Frostbite stood at the edge of town and waved one large arm over his head at Danny.

Danny beamed brightly, “Hey Frostbite!” Before his feet even touched the ground, Frostbite had drawn the halfa into a hug. Danny returned the hug just as fiercely. The two of them walked through town headed back to the main fortress like building. Along the way almost every person had some sort of greeting for the two of them, often many greeted Danny with a wave or beaming smile after they bowed to Frostbite.

When they made it to the main building, Frostbite ushered Danny into one of the smaller dining rooms used for small meals such as this one. Frostbite knew that Danny loved the people of the Far Frozen but he wasn’t so comfortable with a lot of attention.

After they ate Danny finally brought up the reason for his visit, “Hey Frostbite, do you know if it’s possible for me to teleport?”

“But of course! Teleportation is an uncommon ability but I think is anyone who come into such a power it would certainly be you!” Frostbite leaned forward in his chair, “What brought on such a question?”

Danny launched into the tale of how he’d ended up in his room the evening before. Danny kept a sharp eye on Frostbite’s reactions as he spoke. Danny couldn’t help the panic that he felt every time his ghost powers acted abnormally. He only person he could compare his powers to was Vlad and even then, there were large differences in their powers.

“I would speculate that your need to get away from the Huntress triggered your ability without the need for you to think about it. Until you get control of it, it’s possible that strong emotions could activate the power. It would be wise to keep in mind that along with this new power you may gain more abilities. For now, let us go see if we cannot help you train this one!”

They made their way to the arena that Frostbite had used to teach Danny his ice powers and for a while it seemed impossible for Danny to teleport. Frostbite himself couldn’t teleport so there was no way to train his power other than theory. Eventually they settled on possibly asking another ghost for help. Danny had been thinking about who to ask and where to find them when he finally hit his breakthrough. He’d teleported only a few inches to the right, but it was a start.

If Danny was under duress or was focusing hard enough, he could teleport. For the moment, it was a limited range, Frostbite speculated that only because of his emotional distress was he able to teleport all the way to his bedroom.

Danny left Frostbites late in the afternoon and thanked him for everything. When Danny left Frostbite couldn’t help but feel such pride for the Halfa, he was growing more powerful by the day but still he upheld the same standards he had when he first got his powers, in fact he expected himself to do more. He had seen the way power could corrupt him and so he worked hard to stay on a good path.

Later that evening Tucker and Sam showed up to Danny cooking dinner for them.

“So, what’s the verdict?”

Danny shrugged at Sam, “Well I can teleport now, I’ve got a small amount of control over it. Frostbite says to keep an eye out for any other new ghost powers.”

Tucker finally put away his PDA and joined the conversation, “Hey dude that’s awesome! Now you can be at school on time!”

Danny couldn’t help but scoff at that. He couldn’t deny that he’d thought the same thing but it was still a funny thought to use his powers for something so mundane.

Sam on the other hand didn’t find it as funny and scolded both for making light of his powers. Sam knew how worried Danny was about his powers getting out of control, or killing what little life he had left. Tucker on the other hand always tried to skim over Danny’s worries, not because he didn’t care but he knew there was only so much they could do. He tried to keep Danny from worrying too much.

“So, how’s tutoring with Ghost Writer going?”

“So far, I haven’t been able to go see him again, but I think I might need his help next week, English is still giving me a ton of problems. I think if he’d just allow me to use his books I can manage the History and Math myself.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully, though she had once liked Danny they both agreed that as they got older the feelings just weren’t there anymore, and they decided to just remain friends. She couldn’t help but pick up on the way Danny’s mood lifted and his eyes sparkled when Danny talked about Ghostwriter. Maybe there was more to Danny recent change in mood than just the thrill of completed homework.

Tucker was busy devouring the food that was finally finished, while making jokes in between bites. Danny’s table manners were better and at least he didn’t make jokes with food in his mouth. Sam couldn’t help but feel content for the moment.

This was their family. Over the years Team Phantom had grown to include several ghosts and Danny’s older sister, and they were all family too, but the three of them had started growing up. They realized that being superheroes wasn’t a way to live, after years of sacrifice they’d finally found balance. Tucker was in advanced courses and even took some online college courses. Sam was working with several activist groups to get things changed peacefully. Even Danny, who still fought ghosts, was working toward college and his future.

Nights like these were rare, and all three of them loved the time they got to spend together. For once though Sam couldn’t enjoy the night fully, something felt off. For the moment, she would try to enjoy their time together. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

Danny flopped down onto his bed, Tuck and Sam had just left and he was exhausted. They gushed over his new powers and as much as he worried about them he was glad that he had two great friends to back him up.

He’d also told them about Valerie, Sam was furious at that. Danny hated mentioning it with Tucker around. Tucker at one point, really thought Val could move past her hatred of Phantom, and with that hope in mind he developed a crush on her. He always denied that he cared about her but Danny knew better. Danny wanted her to move past her hatred as well, but he knew that with Vlad on her side that was impossible.

Danny turned to lay on his side, tomorrow would be nice and peaceful for once. Tucker was going on a day trip with his parents to see a local college that was interested in him. Even Sam was going with her parents for the day, only because their events were being held in the same city though, she was going to an animal rights rally, and her parents were attending a luncheon for one of their political buddies. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep just lying there atop his covers.


End file.
